


Surprise Heat

by Andromytta, nealinor



Series: ABO Bingo Round 1 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromytta/pseuds/Andromytta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nealinor/pseuds/nealinor
Summary: Dean goes into heat without his alpha there to help him.





	Surprise Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Square Filled: Heat or Rut

Dean could safely say that he was cursing his mate’s name at the moment. Now, don’t get things wrong here. Dean loved his mate. In fact, Castiel was Dean’s whole world and he adored the awkward alpha and all his idiosyncrasies. That said, there were times when he was frustrated. Like now.

Dean picked up his phone and texted his alpha again, whimpering all the while.

Me: _I need you home, right now!_

Me: _Now Cas!_

Me: _Cas?_

He didn’t get a response which made him whimper again. This sort of thing rarely happened to him anymore. Cas always responded to him when he texted… well, unless he was busy with a customer, then he might not hear his phone. It hardly mattered at the moment, Dean was in a bind and he needed his mate. Right this instant. Well, actually, about two hours ago. Still, now would be good. Dean stared at his phone as if willing it to give him a response. None came.

Dean’s hormone cycle had always been a little bit… random. He’d never really had regular heats like other omegas. Sometimes he had light heats that lasted longer, sometimes he had short ones that were super intense. Sometimes he knew they were coming well in advance and sometimes they hit him out of nowhere. There was no predicting them.

Honestly, it was just his luck that Dean’s heat would hit now; on a Saturday that was farmer’s market day. So of course, Cas was out at their booth, selling honey and the vegetables they grew in their garden. Dean normally went with him to do this, however, he’d felt a little nauseous this morning and opted to stay in bed. Apparently, this should have been his warning. Cas had been gone for about an hour when Dean’s skin had begun to prickle and he’d felt over hot. He’d thought perhaps he’d been coming down with a fever when the slick had started to flow. The cramps had started an hour ago and were getting more and more severe. Apparently this wasn’t going to be a mild heat; this was going to be a heat that hit him like a freight train.

Dean was naked on the bed, sweating and panting, curled into the fetal position because curling up felt a little better when the cramps hit him again.

Me: _Please, Cas_

Me: _I need you_

Unable to stop himself any longer, Dean rolled onto his belly and pushed up onto his knees. His chest remained against the bed so his ass was in the air. Tears streaked Dean’s face as he reached behind himself and coasted his fingers up and down the crevice between his ass cheeks. Slick clung to his fingers and eased the motion. It felt damn good. He pushed his fingers a little farther in, hissing as they bumped against the sensitive flesh of his rim. His whole body shivered in anticipation.

What he wanted was his mate’s hands on his body. What he needed was his mate’s knot in his channel. Damn his unpredictable body! Calming himself, Dean decided that he would just have to get started on his own and just hope that Cas was able to come home before the suffering got too bad. Taking a deep breath, he nudged his fingers more insistently and moaned out long and low when two slid into his leaking hole with very little resistance at all. It was a mere shadow of what it would feel like for Cas to be inside of him, however, it felt damn good anyway.

Closing his eyes, he pretended that Cas was behind him and it was his hand that was fucking roughly into his hole. The fantasy worked to take the edge off for a moment and he lost himself in the rhythm of fucking in and out of himself. After a moment, he pushed his other hand underneath him so he could grab his cock and stroke it in time. The first orgasm came quickly and by surprise; one moment he was thrusting back onto his fingers and the next he was spilling over his hand. He worked himself through it but was dismayed when he was still hard moments later. This was not going to be a nice heat at all.

Whimpering once more, he added another finger to his channel and angled them in so he could massage his prostate too. He closed his eyes, concentrating on pretending that his mate was there. His nostrils flared as he turned his face into the sheets and scented the lingering fragrance of his mate. That’s when the phone next to his head rang.

He snatched it with the hand that was still sticky with cum. “Cas!”

“Dean, love, what’s wrong?” The concern in his mate’s voice was thick.

Dean sniffled into the phone. “Caaaaaasssssss!” He tried to find more words but his heat adled brain was not having it. “Heat… Need… Now…”

This was enough to get through to Cas. “I’m on my way. Do you have the fake knot? It’s in the bedside table.”

Dean whimpered again, his eyes casting to the bedside table but he couldn’t make himself move. “Come home.”

“Right now.” Cas’s voice, low and wonderful, had a worried edge to it. “I’m getting in the car. It’ll be five minutes or less.”

“Okay.” Dean breathed, hitting the disconnect button on the phone so he could go back to fucking himself on his fingers. Another vicious cramp left him panting and cringing. It took him several moments to drag himself back together enough to keep finger fucking his hole. Three fingers weren’t enough anymore so he added another one. He still felt empty. What he needed was his mate’s big, fat cock. Whimpering again, he lost himself in the thrust of this fingers and trying to ignore how much his guts cramped and ached. He missed the sound of someone coming into the house. He didn’t hear the sound of feet on the stairs.

What got his attention was the scent of his mate that accompanied the opening of the door.

“Dean!” Cas exclaimed, his voice washing over Dean’s, sending a shiver in its wake.

“Cas!” Dean pulled his fingers out of his now stretched hole and he scrambled across the bed toward the door. He grabbed out for his mate with eager hands. “You’re here!” He shoved his nose into the crook of Cas’s neck while his hands tore at his mate’s clothes. “Need you! Now!”

Dean was not particularly aware of taking Cas’s clothing off so much as he was the feeling of bare skin against his own. He scarcely noticed himself whimpering as he pushed his mate down onto the bed and climbed onto his lap. “I missed you.”

Cas’s fingers traced his cheek. “My poor Dean. This is a bad one, isn’t it?”

Dean nodded, leaning in to nip at his mate’s lip with his teeth. “Want you to breed me full of your pups.” He hiccupped once as he raised himself up and grabbed Cas’s cock, holding it steady so he could come down on it. The moment he felt the head against his rim, he shoved himself down and hilted himself in a breath.

Cas shouted in surprise at the suddenness of the movement, his hips thrusting up despite himself. Dean threw his head back and howled his pleasure, feeling perfectly full with muscles that burned deliciously. He rolled his body, working Cas in deeper. His pace was frantic but it was one that Cas seemed more than willing to match.

“I’ve got you Dean. Whatever you need, my precious mate.” Cas’s fingers stroked over Dean’s hair as he fucked up into him, thrusting into Dean’s prostrate with each thrust.

“Knot.” Dean panted against Cas’s lips before he nipped at them sharply with his teeth. “Need your knot.”

“Then you can have it.” Cas promised, his fingers tightening on Dean’s shoulders. In the next moment he rolled the both of them over so Dean was on his back with Cas rising above him.

“Need you to fill me with your cum.” Dean pleaded, pulling his thighs back so he was practically folded in half. Cas’s hands pushed against his thighs, helping to hold him in place while he hammered frantically into his mate. Dean’s eyes rolled back into his head as he met each and every thrust. He grabbed the back of Cas’s neck and pulled his alpha down until their lips met. “Fill me with your pups.”

“Yes, love.” Cas’s knot was swelling against his rim. When Dean felt it, he went wild beneath Cas, desperate to feel it pop inside of him and with the next breath it did. He felt the cooling pulse of Cas’s cum inside of him and Dean himself came apart. The orgasm was so intense that Dean’s senses went black and he fell limp onto the bed. Cas followed him down though the alpha scooped him up and held him against his chest.

For a long time, they silently held each other while their breathing returned to normal. As Dean caught his breath, he was aware that the pain had receded and for the time being, he felt cool. The heat has ebbed from his sense.

“Thanks, Cas.” Dean whispered, nuzzling underneath Cas’s chin.

“I’m so sorry, Dean. I wish I’d been here sooner.” Cas’s voice was heavy with guilt.

Dean stirred and looked his mate in the eye. “You are here now and that’s what matters.”

“This was supposed to be special.” Cas murmured softly. It was the first heat in which they were trying to have a pup. They’d not known when it would come, but they’d had plans for it regardless.

“Hey.” Dean pulled Cas so they were gazing at each other. “It doesn’t matter. You are here now and you are going to stay in this bed for the rest of my heat.”

“Dean…” Cas chuckled. “I think you should let me up if we want to eat.”

Dean laughed. “Well, okay, but you have to fuck me a few more times before I allow that.”

“Deal.”

 


End file.
